Paradox of the Summer Haze
by CrimsonSky47
Summary: Based on the song 'Kagerou Days' or known as 'Heat haze days'. On the 15th of August, Sorano Aoi hung out with Matsukaze Tenma for she had nothing else to do under the hot rays of the sun. Trouble ensues after a speck of dust gets caught in the soccerfreak's eyes, causing him to drop the ball.


_A/N: Hey guys! Well I sort of wrote this story at midnight while listening to the song, Kagerou Days by Hatsune Miku. I fuckin' love the song man. It's so epic. _

_So I wrote a story based on it. _

_Why Tenma and Aoi? I feel as if they suit this role a lot. The role of Hibiya is played by Aoi and the role of Hiyori is played by Tenma._

_Kageko is the actual name for the blue counterpart of Hiyori in Wannyanpuu's PV for the pair. I just used because...meh. But I don't own it!_

_**If you haven't listened to the song 'Kagerou Days' or 'Heat Haze Days' before, I suggest you go listen to it before reading this. It would make a shit lot more sense to you, I guarantee you.**  
_

_****(not really.)_

_**I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go or Kagerou Days/Heat Haze days. They belong to their creators/owners. **  
_

* * *

"Aoi! Are you listening?" a familiar voice called out to her from her right. Turning her head to face the direction, she met a pair of steel blue orbs. A bead of sweat dropped from her face as she apologized for forgetting about the male's existence.

Yes, Sorano Aoi was hanging out with her best friend, Matsukaze Tenma, for she had nothing else to do on this summer day, August 15th.

The brunette let a sigh escape his lips. "Fine, I'll forgive you for now, but you better listen to me!" he said, pouting in the direction of the sky. He patted his soccer ball that was on his lap while sitting on the swings of the playground. "Back to what I was saying….And Tsurugi did this really cool shoot! It was really cool; I think he's going to use it on the next match!"

"Really? I want to see what it is," Aoi smiled, facing him.

Many cars were on the road in front of them, the sound of the vehicles echoing in the background. Cicadas and sounds of children playing in the park were faintly heard within the atmosphere, it was truly a normal summer's day.

Standing up, Tenma picked up his ball with determination. "I have to go practice, and make my own hissatsu trick too!" he said, kicking his ball upwards.

Dusting off any signs of dirt in her pink tracksuit, Aoi grinned in response to the statement. "Don't injure yourself in the process!"

So, the duo began to walk towards the school grounds to ask if they could practice a new hissatsu technique, with just the two of them.

On the way, Tenma was kicking the ball up and down on his knee, trying to stop himself from being bored on the way. Sometimes he'd dribble it; sometimes he'd shoot lightly at a post. Either way, he was still bored.

"Man, I wish we haven't walked that far away from the field," he whined, holding the ball on his hands. Aoi chuckled at his mindless whine, staring at the few kids that were walking past them.

"Hibiya! Give me back my doll back!"

"Bleh! If you want the doll, Hiyori, you have to come catch me!"

The azure-haired female and the brunette smiled in nostalgia as they watched the kids chase each other in stubbornness. "We used to be like that, right?" Aoi asked, turning her head at Tenma. He nodded, grinning widely.

A rather strong breeze gushed past, causing a speck of dust to be stuck in Tenma's eyes. Without thinking, the boy used both his hands to try and remove it, causing the ball to drop from arms.

The ball rolled down, carried by the breeze towards a pedestrian crossing. Taking quick action, the brunette pursued it, calling it as if it were a cat. Aoi set a blank expression as she watched him run by the pedestrian, however it had hit her to realization on what was about to happen.

"TENMA!" she screamed to her full extent as the traffic light turned into a _glaring red_.

He didn't have time to pause and run back.

The truck had slammed into him, spraying blood everywhere.

He screamed as the enormous pain engulfed his body. Tenma couldn't feel his body anymore; the vehicle's force was too strong for him to ever move again. Because of the massive impact, when the soccerfreak's body collided with the ground head first, the skull was broken, causing him to loose vision.

Matsukaze Tenma had _died._

Aoi choked on her breath while looking at his lifeless body, quickly covering her mouth as she felt nauseous after seeing the scene happen. She felt tears drip from her eyes as the truck driver got off, ready to scold the boy, before he realized what he had done. The ball carefully rolled over to the other side, still carried by the breeze.

When she looked across, she saw a dark-colored version of herself, smirking. She had red eyes, filled with sadism and raven hair, the black representing sheer evil. The 'dark Aoi', or known as 'Kageko' for now, deviously smiled saying the words normal Aoi dreaded to hear.

"This is all real!"

Her knees fell weak as soon as the words came out from her counterpart's mouth. The traffic light changed into green, and then the manager's vision went black.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Aoi felt a bead of sweat drip from her forehead as she looked at the ceiling of her own room.

Pondering about that visual image, she thought was that scene all a dream? Was it all her imagination? The azure-haired manager checked her phone; again it was the 15th of August, 12:04pm. Quite shocked at the time it was, she decided to go outside and meet Tenma again, for she had nothing else to do.

Walking quite nervously down to the park in the same attire, she saw the brunette wave at her to get her attention. Quickly running up to him and sitting on the swing right next to him, Aoi remembered the 'dream' that she had.

Again, under the glistening sun, she had checked the time on her phone, except with a frown. This made Tenma quite curious, so he asked her.

"What's wrong? You don't seem too good."

"Ah, it's nothing really," she responded with a sigh. Tenma took this into account, but didn't ask for anymore further questions because the girl seemed uncomfortable with it.

After the same conversation from the 'dream', they had come across the same kids that ran past, however only Tenma smiled in nostalgia this time. Really, Aoi wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Then came the breeze, a speck of dust was once again caught in the brunette's eyes. As the ball rolled, he was about to jump into action, but then the horrors from the 'dream' made Aoi grab his arm before he could do anything.

Glancing to the side, she softly murmured, "Why don't we go home now? It's quite hot to practice soccer today, let's do it tomorrow."

He tilted his head in worry, since she was never against practicing soccer before, then he nodded. So, the two began their walk home.

On the way, crowds and crowds of people gathered around, watching a building carefully construct the top layers. The crane looked really unstable, ready to drop the poles, however Tenma took no notice and ran ahead for an unknown reason.

At that moment when he was just at least 3 meters away from Aoi, the crane gave in dropped steel metal poles, piercing through his stomach. The sound of wind chimes and his ripping screams filled the empty spaces of the noise in the town.

His eyes widened and he coughed up some blood and collapsed; the weight of the pole was too heavy and brought him down, creating another pool of blood. Tenma closed his eyes as he tried to stay alive by trying to accept the immense pain, but it was too much. Coughing up more blood, he laid on the ground lifeless with a mysterious expression.

Aoi reached her hand out to him, screaming his name as she tried to sprint towards him, however Kageko got in the way. She said the same words that she didn't want to hear.

"This is not a dream!"

Gasping, Aoi felt Kageko push her back, her eye-sight starting to blur as her bottom collided with the ground. The dark figure then walked away, leaving the azure manager sitting on the concrete, dumbfounded.

When she turned to look at Tenma's profile, she thought she saw him _smile_, before everything went black.

* * *

Then the cycle continued; Aoi would wake up on the same day thinking it was all a dream, running down to the park to see Tenma and then the brunette would die.

It was all a paradox.

"I'm guessing this place is also a dream too, huh…" she mumbled, walking into a room of broken clocks, with blood smeared on each.

The manager had realized this fact years ago, as she stared onto one clock. Each one represented one attempt of hers, and once they were broken Kageko would smear blood on it.

Aoi remembered one attempt where she woke up, thinking it was all a dream again and quickly got dressed. She ran to the brunette, grabbing his arm and dragging her up above a lot of stairs. Once she had reached the top, she opened her mouth to say something, but the dark figure got ahead of her, murmuring clear words that were knives to the azure-haired girl.

"_It's useless."_

Of course, the manager was startled as she turned her head to see Kageko leaning against the handle bars. But for a split second, there was a fatal mistake, and everything went slow. She had accidentally let go of Tenma, who had slipped down a stair and fell onto the concrete, head first. The soccerfreak had broken his skull.

After that, once again everything went black.

Ruffling her hair in frustration, she screamed. She screamed on the top of her lungs, hoping whatever god that was making this happen to her hears her plea. The blue manager yelled, tears dripping from her eyes.

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS ANYMORE, I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS BODY LIKE THAT!"_

* * *

One day, after several decades of the paradox happening, a simple solution had finally popped into her head.

She watched figures of herself and Tenma running down that pedestrian crossing with the truck ready to drive. Her distress-filled expression written all over her face as she reached out to pull him back, however in response the brunette just gave a 'what's-wrong-this-is-fun' grin.

Aoi looked at the part where the boy's body slammed with the truck, finally what should've been done to prevent it from happening years ago.

Waking up that same day, the manager ran up to him with her usual self, hiding any signs of depression and agony. The two had their daily chat once again, talking about Tsurugi Kyousuke's new hissatsu trick, seeing the two children run past them.

The breeze once again left a spec of dust into the brunette's eyes, causing him to drop the ball and let the wind carry it. It rolled down to the pedestrian crossing like the first time it happened.

However, this time it was different.

Aoi grabbed Tenma's arm and pulled him backwards a bit, and ran in front, pushing him back in the process. Once the traffic light hit the red light, the truck had slammed onto her, spraying blood everywhere. Immense pain took over her body as her vision was blurring. Before she could lose her voice, she had managed to say to the familiar dark figure words that struck her painfully.

"_Serves you right."_

Kageko stood on the other side in total shock, completely not expecting this. Flashbacks of the blue figure happy to see the pair cheerful and happy spun in her head then came along the emotion she felt after walking away from the blood splattered road and the unconscious azure-head, causing tears to drip from her eyes.

Tenma covered his mouth as tears also dripped from his steel orbs too. His eyes and Aoi's body were like hazy reflections of the blood that splattered everywhere.

As the azure-haired girl's body collided with the ground, she grimly smiled at Tenma. "_This should end it all,_" she thought to herself, feeling her vision blurring per second, giving herself up to the pain.

However, what she saw last was a blue copy of the brunette, glaring in what seemed like _failure._ She was about to say something, however everything went black and she had passed away.

* * *

In August the 14th, a single soccer-freak woke up on his bed with tears in his eyes. He smiled with grim and sadness written all over his face as he hugged tightly a soccerball.

"I had failed this time…too.." he murmured.

"Do you want to save her?" a voice had said to him, causing the brunette to turn his head. Tenma nodded eagerly.

A blue version himself appeared with a smirk on his lips, filled with sadism and sheer evil.

* * *

A/N: If there's a lot of errors I blame the fact that I had a lot of chocolate and It's twelve A.M.

R&R my lovelies~

~Crimson


End file.
